Un forum?
by music67love
Summary: HPDM "Comment ça un forum? Tu veux vraiment mourir Malfoy?""Je te jure Potter! Même qu'elles sont complètement folles! Elles parlent même de nous avec du chocolat!" Ou quand un forum donne quelques idées à Harry...


**Un forum ?**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (je ne fais plus que ça XD)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: "Comment ça un forum? Tu veux vraiment mourir Malfoy?""Je te jure Potter! Même qu'elles sont complètement folles! Elles parlent même de nous avec du chocolat!" Ou quand un forum donne quelques idées à Harry...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Un petit OS, un! Dédicace à la fin ;)...  
_

* * *

_Un jour normal, à Poudlard :_

Vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi ressemble un jour normal à Poudlard pour nos trois héros ? Et bien, à ceci :

Ron mangeait des Chocogrenouilles tout en jouant aux échecs avec un pauvre élève qui perdra sûrement, pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur la vie des Scroutts à Pétards en vacances et qu'Harry... Harry quoi ? C'est bien vrai ça, mais que faisait donc Harry en cette superbe soirée de mai ?

Et bien, il lisait. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Harry _lisait_. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Non il lisait des Fanfictions. Mais que sont donc des Fanfictions me direz-vous ? Et bien, ce sont des histoires avec des héros de livres ou de films, écritent par des auteurs inconnus et plus ou moins talentueux. Il avait découvert ce genre de fictions il n'y a pas très longtemps. Depuis que Dumbledore avait décidé d'intégrer des ''ordinateurs'' à Poudlard en faite. Bien sûr, beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas su ce que c'était – après tout, beaucoup étaient d'origines sorcières – et étaient assez sceptiques, mais, au bout de quelques expériences, ils avaient tous accrochés.

Une messagerie instantanée propre à Poudlard avait même été mise en place et, de ce fait, beaucoup d'élèves discutaient entre eux, qu'ils soient Pouffsoufles, Serdaigles, Gryffondors ou même Serpentards.

D'ailleurs quelqu'un venait lui parler, à en juger par la petite fenêtre qui venait d'apparaître.

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

Potter... Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te parles !

_Harry, aime les Fanfics parce que... je sais pas_ dit :

C'est ce que tu es en train de faire Malfoy.

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

Pas de jeu de mots pourris Potter ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

_Harry, aime les Fanfics parce que... je sais pas_ dit :

Je vois... Môsieur est de mauvaise humeur. Et puis, je peux savoir comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

Potter... Tout le monde a les adresses de tout le monde ! Tu es vraiment bête par moments !

_Harry, aime les Fanfics parce que... je sais pas_ dit :

Je t'emmerde Malfoy. Si tu continues comme ça je vais te bloquer !

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

C'est bon Potter, calme-toi.

_Harry, aime les Fanfics parce que... je sais pas_ dit :

Je SUIS calme.

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

Je vois ça... Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Nous avons un énormissime problème.

_Harry, aime les Fanfics parce que... je sais pas_ dit :

Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'avais pas de cerveau ?

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

Ah ah... Tu es de plus en plus drôle Potter. Mais non, là n'est pas le problème.

_Harry, aime les Fanfics parce que... je sais pas_ dit :

Bon... C'est quoi le problème alors ?

_Draco, je suis un vil Serpent... Serpentard _ dit :

Pas ici, on pourrait nous lire... Rendez-vous dans le Hall dans dix minutes.

Harry voulut lui demander davantage mais Malfoy s'était déjà déconnecté. Le brun soupira avant de se déconnecter à son tour.

« Je reviens. »

Ses deux meilleurs amis se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation, bien trop occupés par leurs activités respectives. Harry soupira et sortit pour arriver dans le Hall, environ cinq minutes plus tard.

Malfoy était déjà là, l'attendant, nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne. Il avait l'air calme, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il connaissait assez le blond pour savoir quand il était nerveux et, à ce moment là, il l'était : son pied tapotait régulièrement à terre et son regard furetait sans cesse à droite et à gauche.

Harry et lui ne se détestaient plus, mais ne s'appréciaient pas pour autant. Ils se lançaient quelques pics de temps en temps, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Le Gryffondor émit un léger toussotement pour signaler sa présence. Le blond sursauta légèrement, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Alors Malfoy, qu'avais-tu de si important à me... »

« Chut. » le coupa Malfoy, son regard regardant toujours un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Tu as été suivit ? »

« Euh... Non, je ne crois pas... Pourquoi ? »

« Mais chut ! »

Harry regarda son homologue bizarrement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Et qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ?

« Suis-moi. » murmura tout à coup le blond.

Harry fit ce que ce dernier avait demandé, de plus en plus étonné. Ils arrivèrent dans la roseraie et Malfoy les amena jusque dans la partie où il y avait tellement de roses qu'il était impossible à quiconque de l'extérieur de les voir. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts bien connus pour Harry : des sorts pour savoir si quelqu'un était dans la pièce et autour, s'il y avait des micros sorciers ou moldus, ou encore si un sort de magie noir avait été lancé.

« Bon, on va pouvoir parler tranquillement. »

« Malfoy... Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Je m'assurais juste qu'on était pas suivit. » fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant, avec élégance s'il vous plaît, sur le banc qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

« Et... hum... Pourquoi ? » demanda le brun en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Parce que ce que je vais te dire est top secret ! » murmura le blond, si bas qu'Harry du se pencher pour l'entendre.

« Top secret ? » répéta Harry, abasourdit. Qu'avait encore inventé Malfoy ?

« Oui. »

Un silence s'installa. Harry attendait que le blond lui en dise un peu plus, mais ce dernier gardait la bouche close.

« Et c'est quoi ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Un forum. » confia alors le blond.

« Un... forum ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ce cirque ? »

Le Gryffondor était tellement étonné qu'il ne pensa même pas à engueuler le Serpentard de l'avoir dérangé dans la lecture d'une de ses fanfictions préférées : le couple Kyo/Hatsuharu du mange Fruit Basket, l'un de ses mangas préféré.

Il avait découvert le yaoi il y a peu mais avait tout de suite accroché, étant tout ce qu'il y a plus d'homosexuel. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se promenait avec des chemises roses flashy ou qu'il parlait bizarrement ! Non lui il aimait les culs et les bites et il le proclamait haut et fort !

« Oui mais... C'est un forum sur nous Potter ! » fit Draco, coupant ainsi court à ses pensées.

« Depuis quand les forums sur toi te dérangent Malfoy ? »

« Qu'il est bête... Merlin qu'il est bête... Enfin on ne peut pas lui en vouloir... » geignit le blond, avant de se reprendre. « Pas un forum sur moi Potter. Un forum sur _nous _! »

« Sur nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Ne fais pas le naïf Potter ! Un forum sur nous... Sur notre couple quoi ! »

« QUOI ?? » cria tout à coup Harry.

« Ah... Je suis heureux de voir que ça te... »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva projeté au sol, un brun féroce au-dessus de lui. Il sentit rapidement la douleur d'un poing s'abbatant sur sa joue, puis le goût du sang emplissant sa bouche.

« Comment ça un forum sur nous ? Tu veux vraiment mourir Malfoy ? »

« Je te jure Potter ! Même qu'elles sont complètement folles ! Elles parlent même de nous avec du chocolat ! »

« Du chocolat ? »

Draco acquiesça et Harry se releva.

« C'est quoi l'adresse de ce forum ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu me ne me frappera pas quand tu le verras ? » demanda Draco en s'essuyant la joue, où du sang avait coulé.

« Malfoy... » fit Harry, menaçant.

« Oh... Ca va... harryplusdraco. forumactif. net... Mais c'est en français alors il faut... »

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire Malfoy : lancer un sort de traduction. Je ne suis pas si bête quand même. »

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique, avant de sortir de la roseraie, laissant le brun seul.

**...Miam... O.O ...Miam... **

Harry attendit que la Salle Commune soit déserte avant de taper l'adresse de ce forum dans la barre d'adresse. Il était sûr que Mafoy avait exagéré et que ce n'était pas si grave. Il parcourut l'accueil des yeux, puis décida d'aller lire les présentations, puis les concours, les jeux et, finalement, il passa sa nuit à lire les sujets postés.

_''Malfoy avait raison finalement''_, pensa le brun lorsqu'il eu finit de tout lire, _''Ces filles sont vraiment folles ! Moi et __Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore ?''_

Il cliqua sur la petite image les représentants et tomba sur un blog, remplit de fanfictions... sur eux ! Il les parcourut des yeux, regardant les images, lisant les commentaires... Mais combien étaient ces folles ?

Il soupira et alla se coucher alors que le soleil se pointait. Heureusement qu'on était samedi et qu'il n'avait pas cours ! A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

**Rêve  
**

_ « Plus vite Harry... » gémit Draco, transpirant sous le corps du brun._

_Soudain, le blond s'arqua en arrière et déversa se semence entre leurs deux corps, pendant que son amant faisait de même en lui._

**Rêve ****  
**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de... _''Par Merlin !''_ pensa-t-il, _''Je viens de rêver que je couchais avec Malfoy !''_ Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il avait jouit dans son sommeil.

Il lança alors un sort de Nettoyage, de mauvaise humeur, et sortit de son lit prendre une douche. Il espérait juste que ses colocataires ne l'avaient pas entendu...

**...Une semaine... **

Harry n'en pouvait plus... Ca faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait qu'il couchait avec Malfoy. Une semaine ! C'en était trop pour ses nerfs, c'est pourquoi il décida de parler avec Malfoy pour régler ce léger ''problème''.

« Ah Malfoy, je voulais justement te voir... » fit Harry lorsqu'il croisa sa Némésis au détour d'un couloir désert.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Draco en se faisant emmener (enfin enlever serait plus juste) dans une salle de classe vide.

« Chut Malfoy. »

Draco regarda le brun bizarrement. A présent c'était lui qui avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire ? Il regarda le Gryffondor jeter un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte et se retourner vers lui, une lueur de désir au fond du regard. Face à cette lueur, Draco recula instinctivement. Potter lui faisait peur à ce moment.

« Une semaine Malfoy... Une semaine... »

« Que... Quoi une semaine ? »

Il venait de s'instaurer un drôle de petit jeu entre eux : le Serpentard reculait pendant que le Gryffondor avançait. Seulement, le pauvre Serpent fut rapidement acculé à un bureau – le bureau des profs plus précisément – et il ne put donc plus empêcher le Lion d'avancer.

« Une semaine que tu m'as montré ce foutu forum... Et une semaine que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi recouvert de chocolat... J'en peux plus Malfoy... Je te veux ! Et avec du chocolat si possible... »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Malfoy.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa Némésis était gay... et qu'il rêvait de lui ! Il n'aurait jamais du lui montrer ce forum !

« Toi sous moi. Je te veux... Je veux te baiser Malfoy... Et je veux que tu t'en souviennes toute ta vie... »

Harry n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de sa bouche à présent et le blond était devenu livide.

« Je ne suis pas gay Potter... » tenta Draco.

« Et mon cul c'est du poulet... Je t'ai vu Malfoy... Je t'ai vu faire une pipe à ce mec... Et je ne le supporte pas... Je ne le **veux** pas... Tu es à moi Malfoy... A moi... » finit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard qui sursauta.

Une langue chaude vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche, ce que Draco accepta relativement rapidement, trop pris dans ce baiser d'une sensuellitée incroyable pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Ce dernier défit rapidement la chemise du blond, heureux que ce dernier n'ai pas mis sa robe de sorcier, lorsqu'une vois le coupa, mettant fin au baiser par la même occasion.

« Je ne suis pas consentant Potter... C'est du viol. »

« Du viol ? Et ça... Ce n'est pas être consentant ? » demanda Harry, en caressant l'érection du blond. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir et Harry eut un sourire triomphant.

La bouche du brun se posa sur un téton rosé pour le mordiller gentiment, tout en finissant de déboutonner la chemise.

« Et même... Et même si j'étais consentant... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je me ferais dominer ? » demanda le blond, entre deux gémissements de plaisirs dus aux douces tortures du brun.

« Parce que je sais que tu en as envie Malfoy... Et que ton cul est décidemment trop bandant pour que je ne le pénètre pas... » chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Finalement, Harry n'eut plus le courage de les déshabiller et lança un sort, les déshabillant entièrement.

« Mmm... Tu es vraiment parfait Malfoy... » fit Harry en se léchant les babines face au sexe dressé du blond.

Puis Harry fit allonger le blond sur le bureau, avant de monter et de se positionner à quatre pattes sur le corps de sa Némésis.

« Hum... Il manque quelque chose... » fit le brun, avant de murmurer un sort, conjurant ainsi du chocolat fondu.

« Qu... Potter ! Tu n'étais tout de même pas sérieux quand tu parlais de chocolat ? »

« Bien sûr que si... Mon petit Serpent. » fit Harry en riant, avant de laisser couler une partie du chocolat sur le torse du blond, recouvrant ainsi le corps si blanc d'un liquide brun.

« Tu me donnes faim... » ajouta Harry en se léchant les babines, avant de se mettre à lécher le chocolat, méticuleusement.

Draco gémissait de plaisir, la langue du brun passait sur ses tétons, léchait les abdos légèrement musclés, s'attardait sur son nombril, mais n'allait jamais plus loin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry trempa sa main dans le chocolat qui restait, avant de masturber le sexe dressé de son vis-à-vis avec la substance chocolaté, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Rapidement, la bouche remplaça la main, suçant le chocolat et la verge, comme une grosse sucette.

« Po... Potter ! » hurla Draco, sous l'effet du plaisir. Aucuns de ses amants de l'avait si bien sucé et surtout de cette manière.

Harry sentait que le blond allait bientôt jouir, ce dernier le prévenant aussi, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il voulait goûter la surprise de sa sucette, et il ne fut pas déçut, le blond jouissant peu après. Le Gryffondor avala tout, se léchant les babines pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublié.

« Tu es vraiment délicieux. » dit-il à au blond encore sonné par l'orgasme.

« Et toi... Tu es... Très doué... » haleta Draco.

« Mmm... Tu n'as pas encore tout vu... » murmura Harry en remontant embrasser le blond, totalement soumis à présent. Ce dernier lui prit la main chocolatée qu'il lécha, insistant sur les doigts.

« Prends-moi... » chuchota Draco en rougissant quelque peu.

« T'es vierge ? » demanda alors Harry, direct.

« Non ! » s'empourpra Malfoy.

« Je veux dire... de ce côté-là. »

« Ah... Non plus... »

« Tu t'es déjà fait prendre ? » s'étonna Harry. Malfoy était bien trop ''viril'' pour accepter de se faire prendre.

« Oui... Et j'adore ça... » lâcha-t-il, sensuellement, en se léchant les lèvres.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Malfoy... Tu m'excites à mort... »

« C'est fait pour... T'attends quoi pour me baiser Potter ? Une invitation ? »

Harry se reprit alors, faisant pénétrer ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond, dilatant son anus pour le préparer à son sexe.

« Potter... Prends-moi ! » haleta le Vert et Argent, n'en pouvant plus.

« Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé... »

Harry retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup sec, les faisant tous deux hurler de plaisir. Il commença alors ses va-et-vient, puissants, rapides et surtout sauvages, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au blond, bien au contraire : ce dernier hurlait de plaisir et ses doigts étaient crispés sur les rebords du bureau.

Après de longues minutes de va-et-vient, ils jouirent, Harry en Draco et ce dernier entre leurs deux corps en un râle de plaisir.

« Tu es... vraiment... un... bon coup Malfoy... » haleta Harry en se retirant, libérant ainsi son sperme qui coula entre les jambes blanches et fuselées du blond.

« Toi... aussi Potter. »

Harry lança un sort de nettoyage sur le Serpentard, puis sur le bureau et ils se rhabillèrent.

« On est d'accord Potter ? Pas un mot à personne ! Et ce n'était qu'un coup à tirer. »

« Bien sûr Malfoy... »

Ils sortirent de la salle et repartirent, chacun dans une direction différente.

**...Rêve...**

_Il se déversa enfin et Harry sentit l'anneau de chair rose se resserrer autour de son membre, le faisant jouir à son tour._

**...Encore... **

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il rêvait _**encore**_ de Malfoy ! Il pensait pourtant que, en couchant avec lui, ce genre de rêves disparaîtraient. Et bien non ! Même pas. Il s'empressa donc de s'habiller et d'aller retrouver Malfoy, pour lui faire part de ses rêves.

« Malfoy. » fit Harry en traînant le blond dans cette même salle de classe vide.

« Potter ? »

« Je rêve encore de toi... »

« Mmm... Va falloir y remédier dans ce cas... » fit le blond en défaisant la cravate de sa Némésis.

**...Plus tard...**

« Tu sais quoi Draco ? » demanda Harry; alors qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble.

Draco et lui étaient à présent mariés et avaient une petite fille de 18 mois. À force de coucheries, des sentiments très forts s'étaient développés et ils s'étaient finalement mis en couples. Cinq ans après, ils étaient toujours ensembles et heureux dans une petite maison coquette près de la plage, dans un petit village.

« Hmm... Non. Quoi ? »

« Tout ça... Je veux dire notre histoire... Elle a commencé grâce à un forum. »

Draco sourit et embrassa son mari sur le front. Oui... Un forum... Mais ce qu'Harry ne saurait probablement jamais, c'est qu'il avait fait partit de ce forum... Il ne savait pas s'il existait encore, mais une chose est sûre : il ne remerciait jamais assez les ''folles'' de lui avoir fait découvrir l'amour avec son beau brun.

« Ouiiiiiiiin ! »

« C'est à toi d'y aller Dray... » murmura Harry, avant de s'endormir.

Draco soupira, alla prendre la petite Shana dans son berceau et alla se recoucher, sa petite princesse entre lui et son mari. La petite se rendormie immédiatement et Draco sourit, heureux d'être avec les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour lui, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà! C'est un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça ;)**

**Je le dédicace à toutes celles qui font partis de mon fofo, à savoir:**

**Hanakaya **(ou Kaya XD)**, x-Poutchy **(ou PDP ;p)**, Dood **(Dororo03)**, teuteuf2100, Hermy Weasley, Bad Luck, Lillylolo, Slyth'princess, Ammara Malfoy, Drarry et ToysEnjoy**

**Je vous remercie de tout coeur mes chères petites euh... esclaves? (nan nan, je retire... mes pitites chéries :p)  
**

**Vous trouverez l'adresse du fofo dans mon profil ;-p**

**Gros bisous à vous,**

**mumu (ou music67love)**


End file.
